The internet allows consumers to visit the websites of various merchants and purchase goods and services from those merchants. Unfortunately, navigating the internet may prove difficult, especially when shopping for goods and services that require the merchant to be in close geographic proximity with respect to the consumer.
Additionally, each online merchant may require that the consumer set up an account with them prior to purchasing the goods and services they offer. Therefore, if a consumer is interested in purchasing goods and service from multiple merchants, the consumer may be required to set up an equal number of accounts, enter billing information an equal number of times, enter shipping information an equal number of times, and enter credit card information an equal number of times.